The Story of Constance McGruder
by DebbieStyles
Summary: Constance McGruder doesn't know, but she is gifted with a special power. Little by little she notices something different about herself. She tells her parents and she finds herself going to Mr. Zetes Institute to be able to control her special talent.
1. The Perfect Beginning    Or Not

_**The Perfect Beginning. . . Or Not.**_

**LONG, LONG AGO IN A LAND FAR AWAY, there lived a king, queen, and their daughter, whom is the princess. This is basically my life. Hey, if you **

**don't know me yet, I'm Constance McGruder. People call me Connie for short. My life is perfect, I have rich parents, I'm an only child, I get spoiled, **

**and we have a huge red-brick house with heavy iron gates and big oak double doors. So you can basically call me a princess. I do well in school by **

**getting straight A's, doing after school activities, I do extracurricular activities, etc. Now, don't judge me by the things I have, I'm not snobby and **

**stuck-up like other rich kids. I don't wear pretty, up-to-date, fashionable clothes either. Anyways, enough about me, my mom's name is Anne **

**McGruder. My dad's name is Jim McGruder. My mom is skinny and slender. She looks fragile, elegant, and poised. She has wispy, light blonde hair**

**that ****looks almost white and deep green eyes. My dad is tall with short brown hair. His eyes are sea-blue and he has a splash of freckles across the **

**bridge ****of his nose. Many people say I look mostly like my mom. I guess I do. I have light blonde, wavy hair that reaches half-way down my back. I **

**have ****deep forest green eyes, like my mom. But I also have a little bit of freckles across the bridge of my nose. I got that from my dad. I'm tall, **

**skinny, and ****slender. People say I look like a model and should try out, but I denied to those who suggested I should. I live in Prescott, Alabama and **

**I'm a senior ****(12th grade) in Northpoint Academy (NA). I started noticing something funny well, "funny" lately and it's the second semester of the **

**school year. ****I've been realizing that people around me would start jittering and having spasms. The next thing I know they're crying or yelling for **

**help and mercy. ****I try to help them and sometimes they stop and they feel better thanking me. But other times they end up dead. I'm not sure if it's **

**me who's causing ****this or someone else's doing. At first I sort of laughed at it. Thought it was a joke or a prank they were trying to pull on me. But **

**as the days and ****weeks went by, it was a serious problem. I told my parents and they thought it was a joke at first too, but when we went to a **

**restaurant, a man was ****having a spasm or seizure or something. That's when my parents searched on the internet about what was happening to me. **

**They couldn't find ****anything about it and so my dad started making me see a psychologist and my mom started breaking down into tears. Both my **

**parents acted nervous ****and scared every time they were around me. I can sympathize, but I don't think they should be acting like this when I'm the **

**one who has the problem ****to deal with. Later, my parents found Mr. Zetes Institution and called a sleek young lady named Joyce Piper. I don't know **

**how they got in contacts or ****how my parents found them, but they managed. So they discussed some things and I overheard Joyce saying that she **

**studies supernatural stuff and ****has three other students in Mr. Zetes Institute. There's supposed to be five altogether, but another won't hurt, she **

**said. Also, I overheard Joyce ****saying that a case like mine is new and that she will do whatever she can to figure out what my special talent was. **

**Later my parents told me to come ****in and Joyce's hair was blonde and short. It was slicked back and she had big excited aquamarine eyes. She told **

**me about going to school and staying ****at the institute for a year and after I was going to get a scholarship to any college I wanted. It was too good **

**to be true until Joyce told me it was in ****San Carlos, California. My parents and I discussed about it and they agreed because then I would be able to **

**control my power so I won't kill anyone ****unintentionally. Not that I would intentionally either. Now I'm on a first-class plane to San Carlos, **

**California.**


	2. Introductions

Introductions

WHEN I ARRIVED AT THE AIRPORT, I WAS ANXIOUS AND NERVOUSE. I tried looking for Joyce because she promised to meet me there, but I couldn't find her. So, I got my luggage decided to walk around, but stay close to the place where I came out of. I later found Joyce waving with a smile on her face. She helped me carry my luggage to her car. It was a little green buggy convertible. Joyce drove and we drove in silence for some time. Joyce broke the ice and said,

"Constance, what do you liked to be called? Like a nickname?"

"Connie for short."

"That's a pretty name, Connie."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence again. But it didn't really matter. I was thinking about who my other inmates would be.

"Joyce, how many boys and girls are there altogather?"

"Three girls, including you, and three boys."

"Oh. . ." I just sat there thinking about it for a while. I wondered if there would be enough rooms, if I would be able have one all to myself, what their personality is. I decided not to stress and relax, but I guess that didn't work either because Joyce looked at me and said, "Hey don't stress out. Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah- um no. Not really"

"Are you sure? You looked tense."

". . . Do you really think you will be able to figure out what my talent is without me killing anyone?"

"I don't really know how to answer that, but I can guarantee that nobody will die."

I sighed with relief, "Good." The rest of the ride was quiet. The breeze went through my hair and felt nice. After a while, Joyce said, "We're here." I looked and saw a purple building. Literally, purple. It reminded me of a grape.

"Is this really the place?"

"Yes, we were going to get it repainted. Just didn't have the time I guess."

"Oh. . . Okay." I was going to get my gear from the trunk when Joyce said, "Here, I'll move your things into the house. Go inside and greet yourself with the rest. When you go inside, you'll see stairs. Go up those stairs and you'll see the rest."

"Okay, thanks Joyce."

I went inside and up the stairs. I knocked and let myself in to see a serene looking girl who was sitting on a bed and a boy with a camera looking out the window. There was another girl sitting next to the serene looking girl. The serene girl and dark skin and she had long black hair she was twisting and playing with. Her cheekbones were high set. And the boy had curly black hair with a cap on backwards. He was holding a camera that was around his neck. And the girl with long red hair and light, fair skin interested me. When all three of them stared and me, the girl with long, curly red hair had weird eyes. They were smoky blue, but it had darker rings of blue around the pupil. The serene looking girl held out her hand and said,

"Hey, my name's Anna Eva Whiteraven. That is Kaitlyn Fairchild, and this is Lewis Chao."

"Hey, my name's Constance McGruder. Connie for short."

All of a sudden, I saw a flash and felt dizzy.

"Sorry, I just wanted a picture." Lewis said.

Anna was saying, "You just take pictures of everything."

All four of us talked and I felt happy and relieved that nothing went wrong so far. I guess we had so much fun that I forgot to ask them what their powers were. Then I questioned,

"So guys, what do you guys do?"

Anna was the first to reply she said, "I can influence and communicate with animals."

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome. I wish I could because I love animals."

Anna laughed nervously, "Thanks." Kaitlyn then said, "I have the ability to see what will happen in the future by my premonitions and drawing."

I smiled, "That's cool."

"I have the ability of psychokinetic. Mind over matter."

"So you can move a remote or something?"

"It's complicated. I can move small things not something like a remote."

"Oh well, that's what we're here for. To learn to control and probably strengthen our powers."

Anna and Kaitlyn gave a little nod and agreed. We heard a car stopping in front of the institute so we all went and looked out the window. There was a black limousine and a jail car behind it. We all ran outside and was excited and confused because of the jail car. From the limousine two Rottweiler jumped out of the car and a white haired man followed. He had a gold cane and it probably was made out of real gold. He stood there and both Rottweiler stood on each side of him. I was stunned at how elegant, rich, and postured he looked. He also looked very kind. Well he is the man paying for our scholarships. All of a sudden, the door to the jail van opened and a dark mysterious looking boy came out. He had a chilling smile and the air felt heavy and tense. The white haired man whispered something to the dark haired boy. I was surprised at how light his skin was and how it contrasts to his dark hair. His light skin makes his black hair look even darker and his eyes are black. They were both walking towards the house and everyone started to back away except for Kaitlyn. I chose to not back away and stand next to Kaitlyn because well I don't know. I just had an instant liking to Kait and I had a feeling to stay. When he was close I regretted not backing or moving, but it was too late. When he was passing us, I noticed that his eyes weren't black but dark gray with a spider-web like across his eyes. My insides were nervous and shaking, but I don't know how my outsides looked. Probably bad because Kait put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. He had a dark and mysterious aura to him. I thought, "_Do I like him? No. I can't. I can't like a guy who went to jail, has a bad record, and most likely a bad personality."_

"Connie. . . Connie. . . Conn-!"

"Hu-huh?"

"Are you alright?" It was Anna.

"Yeah." Joyce then said, "Let's all go back inside the house. Remember be very respectful and behaved. That man is Mr. Zetes. The man who runs the institute."

We all went inside and Mr. Zetes was standing with his two dogs and beside him of course the guy. Every time I see him my heart beats really quickly. I feel as if my hearts beating so hard that everyone is able to hear it. Before I knew it he stared at me and gave me his chilling smile as if he read my mind. I wasn't quick to react so I just pretended I heard something and looked away. We were all in a circle ready, but Mr. Zetes didn't start. I was wondering until I saw that there was another guy coming down the stairs. He had curly golden hair and eyes. He was tall and well-built. It felt like he commanded our attention with his aura and charisma. He started to slow down on his way down when I noticed that he and the unnaturally pale guy were glaring at each other. I was curious why, but didn't bother to ask because it seemed tense. Everyone gathered and the six of us stood around Joyce and said, "Mr. Zetes this is Lewis Chao from California. Kaitlyn Fairchild from Ohio. Rob Kessler from North Carolina. And Gabriel Wolfe from. . . Many, many places."

Mr. Zetes smiled and introduced himself. He started speaking, "Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Zetes. And you should have met and know Joyce. I'm very honored and looking forward to working with you guys and I believe all of you have a lot of potential."

He kept on talking and I started zoning out. I don't really remember if I was staring at the pale guy, but the next thing I knew he was staring at me too. I was surprised, embarrassed, and felt my face getting hot. I pretended to be paying attention and agreeing with what Mr. Zetes was saying. He was talking about how we are better than most people and deserve better. After he was done talking we all went upstairs to set the rooms and pick which rooms to get. There are three girls, including me, and three boys. There are four rooms, but two of them are big and has accessories like T.V, Jacuzzi, and balcony. We introduced each other, even though I already know Anna, Lewis, and Kaitlyn, but I didn't know the two other guys. The guy with golden hair said, "Hey, I'm Rob Kessler." He had a light southern accent. The pale guy went into the biggest room which had a balcony and Jacuzzi. Lewis spoke up, "Hey, I think whoever gets the big room should pair up because the two other rooms are small."

"When you're in juvenile for two years, you tend to respect your space."

"B-" Lewis tried to speak up, but stopped. Then I heard Rob speaking up.

"I think Lewis is right. Whoever gets the biggest should share."

"Oh really?" He gave Rob the creepy and disturbing smile of his. Anna said, "Rob. You know him?"

"We have a history." They were glaring at each other. Right when he was going to close the door, Kaitlyn stopped it with her foot and asked, "What's your name? You haven't told us."

"Gabriel Wolfe." Then Kait made a comment that got me scared. She smirked and said, "Gabriel? Like the angel?"

I thought he would do strangle or do something to her. Instead he said, "Everyone, stop bothering me now goodnight." Right before he closed it he said to Kait, "But you can come in whenever you want." He closed the door and all five of us were just standing there. I felt tired, but it was only about ten in the morning. We discussed who would have what room. We decided that the two boys should get the biggest room until Lewis interrupted, "Wait if we get the big room, where can I put my electronics?"

Rob replied, "How much do you have?"

"I have a lot of videogames, videogame systems, CD's, stereo, and more." Rob sighed.

"Fine we could put your electronics in the biggest room, but it would be available to everyone. So, if you want it's accessible to anyone and for studying."

We all agreed. It felt as if Rob was the leader without us even realizing. We started moving Lewis' devices into the room with a couch. I ran my heel toe in the corner of a desk as I was trying to move it with Anna.

"Ouch!" A wave of pain came through and I fell on my bottom. Everyone asked if I was okay, then Rob came and started touching my heel weirdly. He said, "Tell me where it hurts most." He started to move his fingers around. That's when a pang hit me.

"Ow, that's the spot." Then something weird happened. It felt as if a gold rush was going through my veins. It was unexplainable. It's like drinking water after not drinking water for a week. After I thanked him and I felt energized and ready to work. I turned to him and said,

"Thanks again, but is your power the ability to heal?"

"Yeah."

"That's neat."

We stopped at twelve in the afternoon and decided to have lunch. We went downstairs and found Joyce making sandwiches.

"Oh hey Joyce." Lewis said happily.

"Hey so did you guys figure who's getting what room?"

Rob answered, "We've made progress."

"That's good. Sit down and have a sandwich. You guys must be hungry from lifting furniture everywhere."

We all said, "Sounds great. Thanks." We sat and munched on our lunch happily. Joyce said,

"I enrolled you guys into a high school and you guys will go there like how you normally would. After you guys are going to do testing with your powers and I'm going to write down the data so I could see how it works." Then I remembered about my power. I didn't know what is was and was worried. I asked if I could talk with Joyce after lunch privately. She said yes because she probably could tell I was worried. After we were all done eating I told the group that I will be upstairs in a few. They all went without questioning me and I went to speak to Joyce.

"I'm not comfortable using my powers."

"Why?"

"What if I kill someone by accident? Or something really bad happens and I can't stop it?"

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to be there and if something did go wrong, well, let's not think about that."

"Okay." I was still worried, but I decided that if I don't use my powers then I'm never going to know what my power is and most importantly, how to control it. I went upstairs and the group was talking about who gets what rooms since they were done moving Lewis' things.

"I don't care which room I get as long as it's in the eastern side so I can see the sunrise." Kait said. The girls got the room in the back side of the house and the guys took the room right next to us. The only thing between us was a bathroom. There are two doors in the bathroom. One of them to go into our room and the other is to get into the boys room. We moved furniture into our rooms. We had a desk, chair, three half size beds, a couch, and a bookshelf. Anna put a raven above her bed.

I asked, "Anna, what is the raven?"

"Oh it's about a raven who people thought was bad and stole, but he actually saved and helped mankind."

"That's cool. How did he save mankind?"

"Well he stole the sun for himself, but he ended up dropping it into the sky."

After all three of us settled in we went downstairs for dinner. Surprisingly, Gabe was there too. We all ate in silence and when Gabe finished he left and went upstairs into his room. I wondered what kind of power he has. After dinner all six of us went into the main room and talked. I couldn't it in. I was just too curious.

"So, Rob, you know Gabe. Right?"

"Yeah met him in another center where they help you teach how to take hold of your power like here."

"Do you know what his power is?"

"I don't feel and have the right to talk about it. I also don't think you would want to know."

"Okay. I understand."

"Sorry, I don't feel right talking about his problems."

"That's alright."


	3. Can You Keep a Secret?

Can You Keep a Secret?

WE GOT READY FOR BED AND SAID OUR GOODNIGHTS, BUT the thought of what Gabe could do was just killing my brain. I had to go ask him personally even if it's the last thing I want to do. I made sure Anna and Kait were asleep and I snuck out and went up to Gabe's room door. I was hesitant and second guessed. I just forced myself to knock on his door and regretted it. I remembered him saying that only Kait could come in his room. I felt sick to my stomach and was about to leave until I saw the doorknob turn. He glared at me and growled,

"What do you want?"

"Can come in?" I felt that I had no right to ask him and I was terrified of him.

"No." Then he shut the door in my face. I knocked again and again. He finally opened the door and said,

"Stop bothering me." His voice was cold as ice and I didn't know that a person could be this cold.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I ask you something?"

"You just did now leave."

I stuck my foot out to block the door from closing and he said with force,

"Fine! What is it?"

I was shook, but I didn't come this far just to give up.

"Can I come in?" He stepped aside and finally let me in.

"You know what you're doing right?"

"Yes." I tried to sound confident and sure, but inside I felt all knotted and nervous. I just stood there and he was staring at me head to toe. That just made me more nervous and my knees started to shake, but I willed it to stop.

"Not to pry, but what's your power?"

"_That's_ why you're annoying me?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, but once I tell you, you might regret it."

"I don't care. I'm just dying to know." I started regretting it right now.

"Sit in that chair."

I did as he told me to and he sat on his bed staring at the floor in deep thought.

"I have the power of telepathy. I can read a person's mind."

"Oh." I was thinking, _"So he has the power of telepathy. That isn't that bad. And why would he go to jail? Murder?"_

What he said made me think if he was just reading my mind. I don't like the feeling of someone reading my mind.

"You would think it wasn't that bad. But what you're thinking is true. I did cause murder twice. Once by accident and the other for self-defense."

I realized how stupid I was. I'm sitting in the same room with a person who killed people. Am I crazy or something? I got scared and was walking toward the door as I said,

"I guess it's getting late. Thanks for telling me what your ability was."

He is quicker, faster, and stronger than me. Even though I was closer to getting to the door he blocked the door by standing in front of it. I was stunned at how fast he was to beating me to the door.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" He gave me one of his most chilling and disturbing smiles.

"O-okay." So I sat back in my chair less curious than before and just wanted to leave. I asked less enthusiastically,

"What happened and why did you kill two people?" I was afraid of the answer he was going to say.

"The first time was an accident. I had a girlfriend named Fawn that I met at the center. We were dancing and I didn't know what I was doing. All I heard was a scream. And it was coming from her. I didn't know what to do and her face grew paler and paler. By the time she stopped she was . . . dead. The second time was for self-defense, but the jury didn't think that."

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I tough he was all tough and stuff, but on the inside he's sort of misunderstood. When I actually thought he had a heart he turned into his normal Gabe self all cold hearted.

"Now . . . since you know my secret. He-he (chuckle) I have to kill you."

"Gabe. I know you're lying."

"Oh really?" His voice sent chills down my spine and he gave me a freaky grin while walking towards me.

He kept coming closer and closer until I could hear him breathing.

"_Get out."_

His last words got me scared, but of course I didn't show it. He might have been reading my mind or something. But as I always say, nobody's actually confident. You just have to act it. I don't know how a person can switch personalities so fast. He could hold the world record.

I sneaked into my room again and slipped under the covers trying to get some sleep. I looked at the clock and it read 1:30 AM. I don't really remember falling asleep, but the last thing I do remember is Gabe's face.

_**MMMMOOOOOOOO WWWWAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPP, MMMMMMMOOOOO WWWWWAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUUPPPPPP!**_

"What is that noise?" It's Kait.

"I don't know is something wrong?" That's Anna.

I was bewildered and tired. In Alabama it's 5:01 AM. I looked at the clock and it said 7:00 AM. The time difference is killing me. We didn't have time to put regular clothes on and we knocked on the boy's door.  
>"Come in." It's Rob.<p>

Kait said, "What's that noise?"

We heard grumbling under the sheets. Lewis. Of course I should have known.

"Do you like it?" He said coming out from under the cover.

All five of us started laughing. We got worried over nothing.

Anna's calm voice said, "Let's all get changed and go downstairs for breakfast."

We all agreed and after we got dressed, we went into the kitchen and found Joyce wide awake.

"Good morning. For breakfast we have orange juice, blueberry muffins, and whole wheat cereal."

We settled down and ate.

Joyce said with a mouthful of muffin, "Since today is Saturday, we are going to do testing, but for only an hour. After breakfast go upstairs and get ready."

"I can't wait to do testing and see what my full potential is," Anna said optimistically.

"Neither can I," Lewis chirped.

Everyone was looking forward to the testing. Except for me. I was scared once again of who? Myself? No what I can do. After breakfast we went upstairs and we all got ready. I guess all my mixed emotions showed on my face because I felt a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. It was Kait.

"Are you okay? And don't just put a smile on your face and lie."

"Yeah, you can tell us. What's been on your mind? I could tell something was wrong since the first day." Anna said.

"Okay." I sighed, "If I tell you please don't get scared and try to hide it."

"Sure," they agreed. I was scared that they might act like my parents and start to drift apart.

"Have you ever wondered why I didn't tell you what I can do?"

Just realizing, they said, "No. I guess I didn't notice."

"Well, I don't really know what I do. All I know is that it's bad because worst case scenario, someone can die." I waited for their reaction. Anna's face was cool and calm. Kait's on the other hand tried to cover, but showed a little bit of unbelief and horror. We heard a knock and it was Lewis and Rob.

Rob said, "Are you girls ready?"

"Yeah just about," I replied.

We went towards the testing room. It was pretty casual with music, books, and a couch. I expected the room to be all white like a laboratory.

"I learned that making a patient feel comfortable is the best way for them to show what they can achieve to the fullest."

We followed inside and for some unknown reason I thought of Gabe and the other night when I went to talk to him.

"Okay," Joyce said ready to work, "Lewis you will be in this room with a set of locks and a map. What you have to do is try to unlock it. Anna you go in the other room and try to influence the mouse to go into the direction written on a piece of paper. Kait you will be in the soundproof room to help you concentrate. A helper will concentrate on a picture and you have to draw what she's thinking. Rob you will rise or lower the heartbeat impulse depending on what you draw and what the paper says."

Everyone went where they were supposed to be. First it was Lewis. Joyce was holding a clipboard and writing data or something down. After about 20-30 minutes Lewis got the lock to unlock. I was impressed. Next was Anna. I was interested and wished with all my might that I could somehow magically have a different power that doesn't kill. The mouse found the cheese and went where Anna told it to go. Rob was next then after Kait. Kait's was interesting because she was blindfolded, ear muffed, and had hooks everywhere on her head. Joyce got everyone down except me. Oh and Gabe. Now I was really wondering where he was. I saw a girl with mahogany hair and big brown eyes. She had dark skin and she was skinny and tall. Joyce told her to go get Gabe and she went without saying a word.

I asked Joyce, "Who is she?"

"Oh, her name is Marisol and she's one of my helpers with you guys and this institute."

"Oh," I said in wonder. I was wondering if I wasn't going to get tested on today. I asked Joyce, "Joyce, I'm not going to get tested on right?"

Joyce was laughing and wiped a little bit of tears. I didn't know what was so funny. Still laughing she replied, "Of course you are silly. What are you thinking?"

I didn't say anything and felt a bit embarrassed and dumb. In the corner of my eye I saw a guy with wavy brown hair. He was tall and looked about 20 years of age. Joyce told me he would be helping me if he can in any way. She introduced us,

"Kevin this is Connie, Connie meet Kevin."

I held out my hand and said, "Nice to meet you Kevin."

He said, "The pleasures all mine. I'm looking forward to working with you." He smiled and he had a dimple on his left cheek.

He looked nice and genuine not like all the pervy men out in this world nowadays. Joyce let Lewis, Anna, Kait and Rob a break. She told them to go upstairs and said that she'll call them down later. Right after they left Marisol came back with Gabe. He had a sour face. Joyce went over and said,

"Marisol, take Gabe into the room and here's a clipboard and a pen. Write down what you observe and what is happening. I'll be with you after I'm done with Connie. Gabe's partner should be there."

Marisol just nodded and showed Gabe the way. For some reason my heart was beating quickly and I was getting nervous. It might be because I'm just nervous for the testing that's all. It's not like I like Gabe. _Hehe_ that would be silly. Joyce put me and Kevin in a room that was enough room to run around in. There was a huge window where Joyce was standing so we can see and hear each other. I began to feel sweaty and sick to my stomach.

Joyce said, "Okay Connie, how do you feel when someone ends up reacting the way they do?"

I knew that Joyce was wording it so only I would know because she might not want Kevin to feel anxious or fearful.

I said, "I usually feel steamed, angry, or mad. But I'm not really sure sometimes it's after an hour I get mad or right when I am."

"Okay then try to think of something that makes you mad."

"I'll try, but I don't really have anything to be mad about."

"What do you love do to? Or what is one thing you can't live without?"

"I love to read and listen to music."

"Okay then try to imagine that you and your parents had a big fight and they won't let you read and wouldn't allow you to listen to music for a year."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and tried to think about what Joyce said and bullies and my other pet peeves. I started to get mad, but failed to let the anger boil.

"I can't. I just can't," I said hopelessly.

Joyce sighed in disappointment. I didn't want to fail her, but I couldn't seem to get angry. Joyce's face lightened up and told us to wait. I was bewildered and Kevin had a puzzled look.

"What do you think Joyce is going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Hit me in the head so I would get mad?"

We laughed and I was actually not nervous for once today. Until I saw Joyce coming in with of course. Gabe.

She told me and Kevin to come out so she can tell us what we're going to do. She said,

"Sorry for calling you on a Saturday Kevin, but we don't need you right now. But you should still stay just in case . . . something capricious happens."

"Sure." He sounded sort of upset for not being able to help.

"Okay. Gabe and Connie get into that room and I'll tell you what to do after."

We did as told and when I looked at Gabe his face was dull and I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. I felt bad and guilty because he gave off a sign that doing this was a waste of his time.

After Joyce closed the door she said, "Connie, since you said getting you mad was when people started to act weird. Gabe, you're going to try to get Connie mad since you're good at getting people mad at you."

Gabe smirked a little and seemed to take Joyce's comment as a compliment.

He mumbled, "This is going to be a piece of cake."

I didn't want to get mad at him, but I had to try. I guess my head was up in the clouds because the next thing I knew Gabe had on an angry face and said,

"Are you even paying attention? God how did you pass the first grade? Are you even qualified to be a senior? Ha! More like a senior citizen!"

Never mind I take what I thought back my blood is boiling. I think my temperature is above 200 degrees. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to. All of a sudden, Gabe started getting stiff and rigid. His arm started to go up and started to twist. I realized what was happening and tried to stop, but I didn't know how. I can't believe Gabe's not even screaming or yelling. His arm was twisting in an impossible direction. No more than a second later my brain started hurting and I felt nauseated. Then, all sounds started to fade and everything turned black. All I could see was black surrounding me darkness everywhere.


	4. This Might be It!

This Might Be It!

WHEN I WOKE UP, I FELT GROGGY AND HAD A MINOR HEADACHE. I forgot what happened until I remembered feeling empty darkness surrounding me. I went to the main room, where we all hang out and everyone was there, except for Gabe. Of course no surprise, but I was worried that I might have hurt him. Me hurt him? Least likely, but still.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Of course it was Rob. Oh Rob, I didn't realize that I held a special place for you in my heart. I don't even know when I started to like him. I guess it happened overtime. But, I shouldn't like anyone. Not now when everything's confusing and crazy. I just brushed the thought aside and replied,

"I'm okay, but I have a bit of a headache."

"Come here maybe I can help." He moved and patted on the open seat next to him. I went over and he did something weird. He used two of his fingers and started to feel for a certain spot I guess on my forehead and temples. I could feel his concentration, something I'm not that good at. I could hear him mumbling to himself and I guess he found what he wanted to when he said,

"Ah. Okay."

Then something unexplainable happened. I felt energy like before when he did this to me. I felt refreshed and energized. I felt it course through my body like a waterfall after being unblocked by a rock. I was ready to take on anything and I felt that I could do a mile run. Then I remembered. Gabe.

"Thanks Rob, I feel _so_ much better now."

"No problem. It's good to hear."

I sort of envied Rob because he was a healer and knew what he was doing when using his powers. I on the other hand don't even know what I can do, but hurt someone and potentially kill them.

"I'll be back after all that happened I'm a bit hungry."

They said bye reluctantly, not even curious as what I was up to. I felt a bit more confident going to see Gabe. I knocked and he didn't answer. I waited thinking that he's asleep when the door opened.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see how you were doing after the testing." I felt weird talking to him for some reason and felt I was being a pest to him. He didn't answer and just started up and down at me.

"Okay, well, I wanted to apologize for what happened during testing."

He didn't answer or even acknowledge my apology. He was so kind as to shut the door in my face. I guess he doesn't like being the weaker victim. He's just so used to being the predator, not the prey. I guess I could sympathize. I went downstairs into the kitchen to get something when I saw Joyce.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks, I'm just hungry."

"Here's a sandwich," she handed me a already made sandwich, "I knew that you would be hungry or thirsty."

"Thanks. So, how's Gabe doing? What happened while I was out?"

"Oh, just the usual. He looked at you like you deserved it and looked as if he was satisfied and went straight to his room."

"Guess I did." We ate in silence for a while I looked at the kitchen clock and it read 4:35 PM.

"Thanks for the sandwich I better go upstairs," I said as I pushed in my chair.

"Wait, Connie, we might have a clue on what your ability is," Joyce said as she stood up.

I turned surprised. I didn't know what to feel. I felt excited, scared, happy, but I didn't want to know, at the same time. I wasn't sure if I should ask what it is, but that decision was already made for me because Joyce answered my question.

"After you used your magic and blacked out, Gabe was breathing heavily like he ran a mile or something. So I am suggesting that what you do has to do with the body function and systems."

"Oh," was all I could say. I was puzzled because there was a simple answer to all this tragic. "So now that we know what are we going to do? More testings?"

"Yeah we are actually tomorrow. After everything that's been going on today, I think everyone needs a break."

"OK well I'm going to go upstairs. Thanks for the info." I realized that I was exhausted after everything that happened. I went upstairs and went to the main room. I sat on a single incline chair. Everyone was laughing and joking around while I was clueless as to what was going on. Anna says to me,

"Connie did you hear that we may know what your power is?"

"Oh, yes. Joyce told me when I went downstairs in the kitchen."

Lewis chimed in, "I feel like this is a mystery and all of us a detectives looking for clues. Hey like _Scooby-Doo._"

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I really want to know what I can do."

"Me too," Lewis agreed. I ended up floating my thoughts into the clouds.

"_My powers have to do with the human body. So, can it be that I control the heart? Wow, that's a scary thought. Um . . . maybe I could control a person's breathing? No, I guess I should go with the heart. Ha ha that's a pun. Go with my heart, go with the heart . . . Okay never mind that."_

My thoughts were interrupted by Kait,

"Come on Connie, unless you want to skip dinner."

I didn't know how late it has gotten. I looked at the computer at it read 7:05 PM. I guess thinking and worrying can make time fly. We were all at the dinner table, of course without Gabe. While eating dinner, Joyce mentioned,

"Whoever wants to call their parents can after dinner. Connie there is a letter from your parents. I'll give it to you after dinner."

We ate in silence for a while, but I didn't notice. _"A letter from my parents? Did something bad happen? I miss them so much."_

Everyone was done eating and Anna and Kait went to the phone to call their parents. Joyce handed me an envelope and I was nervous to open it. I closed my eyes and I opened them while opening the letter. Inside was some cash and the letter read,

"_Dear Connie,_

_I hope you know what your talent is and that you are making progress._

_Did you make any new friends? I think about your return every day._

_Your father and I miss you so much. We will see each other after a year._

_I hope to see you soon and I'm sorry for having a breakdown when I should_

_Have been there for you. Just know that you are my sweet pea and you can always_

_Call me when you are in trouble. There is $250 in cash just in case you need them._

_If you need more or need something you can always_

_Write to me or message me. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Your mother (Anne) and father (Jim)"_

Tears sprung from my eyes and I felt homesick already and it hasn't even been a week. I put the letter in my drawer, washed up, and fell asleep. I don't really remember if I cried myself to sleep or just fell asleep. It was obscure to me.


End file.
